


【本马达】歌剧魅影

by 1900td



Category: The Phantom of the Opera
Genre: Multi, benmatt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 脑洞跟标题相同，童年看过这部电影到现在也让我记忆尤新。文中的台词根据歌词略有改动，因为是歌剧片，所以台词看起来有点奇怪，不要在意这种细节 0  30年龄设定Matt在20岁左右，Ben大概在30多岁。年纪差也很萌呀！！





	【本马达】歌剧魅影

01  
Matt心情激动，他听到无数的掌声为他响起，耀眼的灯光借着衣服上的华饰灼灼生辉，少年难掩心中的喜悦，他迫不及待想要告诉那位一直陪伴他左右的神秘导师。

少年天籁的歌喉让他一时之间火爆了歌剧院，微微沙哑婉转的莺啼，正在经历变声期的嗓音带着雌雄莫辩的味道，而正应他扮演的角色，Matt戴着一头棕色的长发，修饰过的脸庞掩盖了少年人的坚硬曲线，纤细的腰身上穿着束腰长裙，却愈发显得少年娇小的体型。

他露出了骄傲的笑容，而这全部都被黑暗中的影子全部收入眼底，黑色的披风，黑色的着装以及神出鬼没的身影，让他宛如虚晃而过的影子。男人棕色的瞳眸深深倒映出少年的模样。

02  
夜色爬上了半空，剧院的蜡烛也逐渐熄灭。少年穿着宽松的衬衫，他咬着笔头一愣一愣的发着呆。

风拂过烛光，光亮的房间在这一瞬间失去了照明，Matt盯着黑暗一片的房间，镜子里隐约出现一个模糊的人形，吓得少年想要转身逃离。

磁性的嗓音压着低沉的音调在Matt的耳边响起，他早已经听过了数千遍，每一天，每一晚，那些甜蜜却毫不见影子的回忆让少年的脸颊泛起了微红。Matt心中的恐惧一扫而光，他仰慕这个神秘的男人，甚至有着说不清的情愫让他的心悸动不已。

“我听见你的声音，请对我尽情叙说，陪伴我的身旁指引着我！”

魅影的歌喉似大提琴的低音，“我谄媚的男孩，你明白我为何藏匿阴影之中，凝视你镜中的容颜，我在此等候着你。”

Matt不禁走近那唯一的一面全身镜，男人与他的身影仿佛重叠在一起，少年曾经无数次在余光中捕捉的魅影，那道他心中爱慕的幻象成为了现实。男人脸上带着一张白色半脸的面具，他站在黑暗与光明的交接处，高大的体型完全将Matt拥入怀中。

03  
“来到我身边，Matt。”

男人呼唤着少年的名字，Matt的眼睛再也不能离开魅影露出的侧脸，即使被面具遮掩，也全不能掩埋他锐利的气势，男人的手向他伸出做着邀请的姿势，Matt握住了男人的手，这一刻他眼前的景象瞬间转变，仿佛已经进入了另一个世界。  
魅影的世界。

蜡烛的火光接连点燃了地宫中的黑暗，这个地下的世界从不缺少明亮的焰火，只是缺少阳光。

少年随着男人一路走过狭窄幽暗的通道，他们紧紧相连的双手和冷风带起灰尘的味道又再提醒着Matt，这一切并非他午夜的梦回。

地宫的庞大超出了少年的想象，摇晃舞动的烛光印着男人俊朗的脸，Matt心中小鹿乱撞，他从未对任何光鲜亮丽的少女产生过这种感觉，心跳加速、脉搏迅速跃动，而这悸动的感觉却在被男人轻轻唤醒，用低沉的嗓音，用磁性的歌喉。

#I am the mask you wear（我是你所戴的面具）#

#It’s me they hear your spirit and my voice（他们听到的是你的灵魂与我的声音）#

#In one combined（我们融为一体）#

04  
蜿蜒的暗河将他带往到魅影的藏身之处，男人黑色的披风被少年紧紧攥在手心，他的呼吸之间满是魅影的气息，Matt数不清魅影究竟陪伴了他多少年，似乎从年幼时期这神秘而迷人的嗓音一直伴随着他的成长，从略微的青涩到如今的深沉。

巨大的铁门在少年面前缓缓升起，黑色幕布从中间散开，露出华美的充满着历史遗留感的宫殿。光亮下各种书卷无所隐藏呈现在Matt面前，手写的稿子上音乐的符号跟男人的性格十分相符。

“我的音乐天使，你已经来到我的殿堂。”

少年倚在男人的怀抱中，他看着墙壁上挂满的著作，这是他难以想象的，对于爱好音乐和文学创作的Matt而言，这里对他来说简直就是天堂。而魅影也教会了他如何歌唱。

黑夜展露它的华丽，白昼的光又如何懂夜之深。

05  
时间过的飞快，Matt也过了自己20岁的生日，而地宫也成为了他的乐园，灵感的伊甸园。

Matt拿着手中的歌稿朝着烛光的方向举起，让那闪耀的红色的火光透过纸张，他微微眯着双眼从边缘瞧着坐在红色王座中的男人。

Ben的身影靠近青年，轻轻搂住他半陷在柔软大床中的腰身。Matt将脑袋拱向Ben的颈窝，撒娇似的将自己不长个子的原因归因于缺少阳光。而后者早已经习惯了青年不带恶意的抱怨，男人抚摸着青年后颈短短的头发，闹的Matt翻滚进他的怀中，一脸嘻嘻哈哈，有时他也会为他轻轻哼唱无名的歌谣。

青年偶尔会将他们一起创作的稿子卖出，目的也只是为了让所有人都见识一下什么才是真正的音乐。Ben也无奈于他孩子气的举动，便随他去了。

“您为什么不到地面上呢，戴着面具也不算奇怪，说不定还能将巴黎带起面具的时尚呢！”

Matt好奇的窝在男人的怀抱中，他生生打断了Ben翩飞的思绪，男人温柔轻抚他略长的金发，他凝视Matt的蓝眼睛，Ben叹了口气。

“这个世界并非你认为的那样轻松美好，不是所有人都能够不带着恶意去看待另一个人。”

Ben爱怜的摸了摸青年的肌肤，“我的生命属于这黑暗，你若无法忍受……”男人的话还没说完，便淹没在青年主动的亲吻中，Matt攥紧了男人黑色长风衣的一角，他的眼睛透出坚定的光芒。

“我当然会和您在一起！”青年紧紧盯着Ben的眼睛，像是当初他如何深情凝视他的一切。Ben没有回答，他们的身影更加亲昵的靠在一起，影子在烛火的映衬中融为一体，密不可分。

TBC  
06  
青年取下了男人脸上白瓷的面具，右脸从眉骨横着一道长伤疤将这张英俊的面庞生生劈开，但对于Matt来说他毫不在意，在这皮囊之下有着他更加深爱的存在。

Ben没有拒绝青年的亲近，他们之间似乎在某天达成了一个共识。Matt虽然并不在意Ben毁容的面貌，但对于男人来讲脱去这件伴生物依旧不是容易的事情。只有当他们做爱的时候，便会取下面具。而Matt的举动，这件事的意义已经再明显不过。

但男人非常享受青年的直白。

Matt温柔虔诚亲吻男人脸上的疤痕。Ben炙热的欲望被轻易挑起，他反身将青年困在自己的臂膀之间，对比起甜言蜜语，没有什么能比发自内心的，对他的认可更加珍贵的东西。

白色宽松的衣物被轻易褪去，烛光下映衬着青年略显苍白的肌肤，胸膛上浅色的乳头因寒冷的空气充血挺立，Matt扬起脖颈，双手搂着男人，他们一起倒向柔软的床褥，而一旁的蜡烛害羞地熄去了火光。男人的吻沿着青年的脖颈下滑，乳头被含进温热的口腔，甚至男人故意的吮吸舔咬，让Matt的身体微微颤栗。下身的欲望也探出了头。这不加掩饰的占有欲让Matt近乎窒息，男人的吻并不算的上技巧，更多只是对于深爱之人的自然而然的过程。

Ben身上的黑色衣袍被Matt扯的七零八落，可怜兮兮的挂在主人的身上，显然这位主人也并不在意，他像是势在必得的猎手，青年便是他今晚的猎物。Ben的手指给予了青年餐前服务，Matt赤裸的双腿夹住男人向下探去的右手，欲拒还迎的行为更像是情人间的小游戏。Ben熟透了Matt的肢体语言，他手指刮擦着顶端吐露白浊的小东西，刺激的青年失神的瞬间，将他整个压在床头的木垫上。男人贴心地垫了一个枕头在Matt的背后，而这样一来，青年不得不更将身体贴近男人的私人领域。青年娇嗔一声，放松了身体任凭索取。

“我的音乐天使，你的美丽让我欲火焚身。”

Matt的胸膛随着小幅度的呼吸微微起伏，而肉穴传来的酥麻让他不禁弓了腰。男人湿热的鼻息吹拂在颈间的肌肤，他粗糙的手指沾着淡淡药草香味的润滑膏径直伸入了青年的隐秘之地，昏黄的光晕让他们的影子深深浅浅重叠，那些细小的喘息与抚摸的声响将这淫靡推向了高潮。

青年的双臂被高高举过头顶压在墙壁上，男人强势的亲吻与占有愈发让Matt感到兴奋。他真是爱及了对方那种一点一滴透露出来的霸道，仿佛占据了他每一粒细胞，他的身体甚至为这种略带粗暴的性爱沉沦不已。Matt青涩的回应着男人的挺动，后穴吞吐着粗壮的阴茎，Ben富有耐心的操控与节奏让Matt徘徊在顶端与谷底之间，他撒娇似的哭闹求饶，像是他强迫的一样。Ben拍打着小坏蛋的屁股，而每一次挺动更加有力，几乎操的青年难以控制自己的平衡。

Matt的重心完全依靠在男人缠在他腰间的手臂，而身体的滑动却让阴茎吃进的更深。Ben深深吻住青年红肿的小嘴，发力地将青年送上顶峰。皱巴巴的床单更是被扯成了一团，青年的身体覆盖着薄薄的汗水，他蓝色的双眼失神，但Ben并没有停下这场性爱，他继续抽送着下身，紧致的小穴被白浊填满，随着动作的律动而带出泡沫。

青年赤裸的胸膛紧贴男人的怀抱，他们的心跳渐渐合为一个节拍，Matt金色的头发软软的贴服在他粉色的脸颊，显然是累极了。他嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着对方弄的他浑身无力，而Ben露出了温柔的笑意。他在青年的额间落下亲吻，“睡吧，我的天使。”

END


End file.
